The present invention relates to a system for thermally recycling waste, for example whole non-recyclable used tyres (NRUT) and fractionated and similar waste. It also relates to the method implemented in this system.
Very often, the waste which is to be thermally recycled has an overall volume much greater than the real volume of the materials which constitute it.
In particular, the treatment of whole non-recyclable used tyres (NRUT) and of fractionated NRUT and similar waste, such as rubber-based production waste, currently constitutes a significant problem for manufacturers of tyres and the operators of installations for recycling these products, as well as for local authorities.
Growing environmental concerns make it necessary to find effective and economically viable solutions to this problem.
The main difficulty in eliminating whole tyres essentially resides in the disproportion between the volume of the product and the real volume of the material which constitutes it.
The current principle involves shredding the non-recyclable used tyres and/or grinding them in order to get close to the real volume of the material to be eliminated.